Descobertas na hora da partida
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Final da primeira temporada e Jared está voando para casa. Já fez isso várias vezes, despedir-se da equipe com quem trabalhou por um tempo, mas desta vez... Dessa vez foi diferente e o motivo se chama Jensen Ackles. Challenge Need For Fic - PadAckles leve


**Descobertas na hora da partida**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Actor fic, 1a Temporada, mas sem spoilers, POV (Jared Padalecki), Slash M/M, shortfic.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13 (simplesmente por ser slash)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Final da primeira temporada e Jared está voando para casa. Já fez isso várias vezes, despedir-se da equipe com quem trabalhou por um tempo, mas desta vez... Dessa vez foi diferente e o motivo se chama Jensen Ackles.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, mas apenas com insinuação de amor homossexual, então está bem leve.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Descobertas na hora da partida**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

Final da primeira temporada e outra viagem em direção à vida normal. Estou sozinho na primeira classe e não sei se acho isso bom ou ruim. Meu destino é Los Angeles, onde fixei residência depois de haver ingressado nessa vida louca de ator. Talvez depois eu vá para San Antonio. No momento eu apenas preciso ficar sozinho, não estou com vontade de ver minha família, não agora. Estou um tanto desequilibrado ainda e, sinceramente, não quero que eles me vejam assim.

Não achem que sou filho desnaturado ou algo assim. Eu os amo, é muito importante que estejam lá para mim e que eu esteja disposto a estar com eles. Geralmente eu estaria tão feliz quanto possível, mas hoje...

Hoje não consigo sorrir de maneira convincente.

Hoje estou pensando em coisas que eu não deveria pensar, só que não consigo deixar meu pensamento se afastar...

Não consigo...

Estou um pouco estranho. Talvez estranho demais. Dou um suspiro e pego meu i-phone do bolso da jaqueta jeans. Minhas fotos. A grande maioria é das pessoas de Vancouver. O pessoal que trabalha no show, o pessoal que nos mantém "funcionando", digamos assim.

São os que cuidam de nós, os diretores, assistentes, maquiadores, seguranças, motoristas, assessores de imprensa.

Uma imensa entourage. Há pessoas que gosto muito. Aliás, gosto demais da maioria das pessoas.

Quando se passa nove meses de um ano convivendo com tanta gente que é tão profissional e capaz de ser agradável também, a gente acaba se afeiçoando.

A gente se afeiçoa... Demais.

Há outro álbum de fotos, um que mantenho separado e que não mostro a ningúem. São as fotos dele. Eu as guardo com carinho e, bem, devo dizer que muitas eu tirei sem ele saber. Não quero que ele saiba que tenho esse tipo de comportamento maluco, embora ele me ache meio maluco.

Todos dizem que sou amigável e fácil de lidar e eu realmente me sinto bem sendo do jeito que eu sou. Além do mais, não seria tão bom de fazer a primeira temporada se eu não tentasse me aproximar de todos com quem passarei ao menos outras duas temporadas. Assinei um contrato de seis anos e não me arrependo, afinal de contas, quantas pessoas com vinte e dois anos podem se dar ao luxo de estrelar uma produção tão grande?

Alguns me acham jovem demais, outros me acham um tanto imaturo. Será que ninguém pensa que eu comecei aos doze anos e que viver em sets de filmagem e ter tantas coisas a decorar e experiências a ter pode afetar você um pouco?

Trabalhar em Gilmore Girls foi muito bom, o pessoal era todo bem dedicado e eu conheci o Chad por aquela época. Além da Alexis Bledel. Foi uma boa temporada de aprendizado.

Mas ninguém causou o choque que eu senti quando o conheci.

Ninguém.

E isso está me deixando doente, justamente por que eu não entendo.

O que há no Ackles? Por que ele me afeta desse jeito? Por que eu não consigo não sentir essa dorzinha idiota porque vou passar meses sem vê-lo? Nem sou de ficar emocional em despedidas, mas fiquei totalmente sem chão ao dizer até breve para o Jensen...

Preciso ligar para Sandy... Ela sempre foi boa conselheira. Mas como vou contar para ela que estou balançando loucamente por conta de...

Um outro ator?

Eu estou balançando meu coração num abismo perigoso do qual tenho muito medo de não conseguir voltar.

E esse abismo é Jensen.

Só de pensar nisso eu fico inquieto e mal humorado. Eu não queria me sentir assim. Não sou uma adolescente sonhadora que encontra o cara mais lindo da escola e gama nele!

A não ser pela parte do cara mais lindo da escola...

Jensen é um homem impressionante. O olhar dele focado em mim em várias cenas me faz esquecer o script e eu começo a rir feito um babaca idiotizado. Isso me faz parecer um imbecil e eu não gosto disso.

E, afinal, o que eu posso fazer?

Fomos a algumas entrevistas e eu brinquei um pouco para me acalmar. O pior de tudo isso? Ele não ficou puto como a maioria dos caras ficaria. Ele não me disse para pegar leve nem para parar com minhas cenas malucas.

Ele riu pra mim...

E Jensen rindo pra mim é... Idílico.

Acho que não terminei minha adolescência direito ainda. Acho que não tenho certeza de muita coisa em minha vida.

Só sei que ele me causa alguma coisa. Algo bom e profundo. E estou com muito medo de descobrir o que seja.

Sem falar que... Como será que ele se sente a respeito? Não conversamos sobre o que causamos um ao outro. Falamos do seriado, falamos do tempo, das gravações, dos atores convidados. Conversamos com Michael Rosenbaum e com Tom Welling que estão em Vancouver há mais tempo.

Descobri que Jeffrey Dean Morgan é um sujeito muito bacana e que adora conversar e sorrir. Além de ser muito talentoso como ator. Temos um grupo bom por lá.

Só que meus pensamentos sempre voltam para Jensen... Sempre e sempre...

Sabem quando sua vida está indo numa direção e, de repente...

Uma chama vinda não se sabe de onde aparece e você não sabe se vai aguentar o calor e permanecer por perto ou se vai fugir? É assim que me sinto.

A presença dele, o jeito dele olhar e o jeito dele falar.

E eu tenho medo... Medo do que sinto perto dele, medo de...

Tudo que sonhei para mim e para meu futuro de repente foi tão modificado que já não vejo saída alguma da confusão em que meu coração resolveu me colocar.

Recosto-me no assento do avião e suspiro. Vou ter que usar meu tempo livre para descobrir como me sinto, se é perene ou apenas uma primeira impressão duradoura ou talvez um pouco de admiração em excesso.

E já não sei mais se quero descobrir lá dentro da minha alma o que eu sinto por ele... Por que assim que eu souber, vou ter que enfrentar.

Como se eu fosse um imbecil e não soubesse exatamente o que há. Tive provas disso quando senti uma pontada de saudade no aeroporto. Estou com saudades dele e não faz nem um dia que nos separamos.

Nunca tive grandes problemas para deixar uma equipe e ir para casa. Só que agora, hoje, não me despedi de uma equipe. Eu me despedi de Jensen Ackles...

E não vejo a hora de voltar.

E, quando isso acontecer, vou ter que enfrentar o olhar, o sorriso, a presença firme e minha totalmente inegável paixão por Jensen...

Algumas descobertas podem ser piores que não saber.

* * *

Nota: e o challenge está rendendo demais! Agora, que é fato que o pessoal do fórum comenta mais que o pessoal aqui do ffnet... Uma pena, pois assim a tendência será o pessoal começar a postar em fóruns fechados... Paciência! Abraços a quem ler.


End file.
